First Meet
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Di tengah aksi unjuk rasa, menuntut penjelasan para petinggi negara, Izuki bertemu dengannya. Anak laki-laki yang datang seperti pangeran berkuda putih ke hadapannya. [#STMMahasiswa] [DemoIndonesia!AU]


—

**Kuroko no Basuke © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

**Time Machine © Atma Venusia **

_**Fiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk memnuhi kepuasan jiwa semata, tidak untuk mengambil keuntungan materil.**_

Izuki Shun, Aomine Daiki,

_**Warning : Typo. Gaje. FF Orang Labil. OOC.**_

—

Suasana makin panas, rasanya seperti matahari hanya terpisah satu jengkal dari pucuk kepala. Tapi semangat semua mahasiswa yang berkumpul memenuhi jalan utama kota menuju gedung semayam paara pejabat dan antek-anteknya, meneriakan orasi dan menuntut untuk di dengarkan jauh lebih panas dari matahari sendiri.

Izuki memang tidak berada di garis depan, tapi dari sini ia ikut meneriakkan banyak tuntukan untuk pemerintah yang rasanya belakangan ini mulai semena-mena. Dewan perwakilan rakyat yang harusnya menyuarakan keinginan terbesar rakyat malah bermain-main dengan mengesahkan undang-undang baru tanpa adanya penyuluhan mendalam terlebih dulu, membiarkan rakyat merasa terbodohi dengan hanya mengetahui garis besar undang-undang itu. Menakut-nakuti rakyak dengan hukum-hukum baru.

Sebenarnya tidak masalah jika memang harus ada undang-undang baru, tapi setidaknya sebagai wakil rakyat orang-orang yang duduk di kursi parlemen bisa mengatakan itu dari jauh-jauh hari, melihat reaksi rakyat dengan wacana undang-undang baru itu. Kalau tiba-tiba main ketuk palu, tiba-tiba main bilang 'sah', bahkan Izuki yang lebih suka tinggal di dalam ruangan saja mau repot-repot menantang panas matahari seperti sekarang.

Bersama dengan ketiga teman baiknya, hari ini Izuki Shun membaur di jalanan besar, mengenakan almamater warna terang, membawa nama universitas dan fakultasnya untuk ikut menyuarakan kekesalan rakyat. Tapi entah sejak kapan dirinya kehilangan tiga temannya dan berakhir sendirian. Jadi di tengah-tengah kesibukan ikut berteriak membenarkan orasi salah satu teman satu fakultasnya, maka Izuki ikut sibuk menyeleksi sekitar, mencari ketiga temannya.

Awalnya semua baik-baik saja, semua berjalan dengan baik dan benar, tidak ada aksi yang mengancam dari para mahasiswa yang turun ke jalan, maupun dari aparat yang berjaga di sepanjang jalan. Tapi tiba-tiba, saat dorongan dari belakang mulai lebih kuat, mereka yang ada di depan mulai terhimpit oleh pagar besar yang menghalangi jalan masuk untuk mencapai area bersemayamnya para wakil rakyat. Pada akhirnya pagar besar gedung pemerintahan yang mereka datangi roboh.

Dari sana, mulai lah pergerakan para aparat.

Izuki paham, mereka bekerja untuk menjaga perdamaian, mereka harus melindungi para petinggi yang sekarang sedang dicecar oleh ribuan mahasiswa, mereka juga manusia. Tapi kalau mereka mulai bersikap kasar, maka mahasiswa artinya boleh lebih kasar lagi, karena mahasiswa juga manusia.

Dalam hitungan menit demo yang tadinya berjalan hikmat berubah rusuh. Disaat-saat panas mulai lebih menyengat, emosi jadi lebih mudah tersulut. Baku hantam di beberapa sisi jalan mulai tidak terhindar. Dan satu-satunya hal Izuki pikirkan saat itu adalah Riko, salah satu teman perempuannya yang ikut dalam aksi demo hari ini—bahaya kalau sampai ternyata Riko juga terpisan sendirian seperti dirinya. Bahaya bagi Riko dan bagi Izuki yang harus berhadapan dengan Kagetora, ayah Riko.

Ditengah-tengah kerusuhan karena aparat yang tiba-tiba saja melempari gas air mata ke tenga-tengah kerumunan baris depan itu Izuki terus meneriakan nama Riko, Hyuuga, dan Kiyoshi. Berharap bisa menemukan salah satu dari mereka. Dan benar saja, tidak lama dari kejauhan Izuki bisa mendengar suara teriakan Riko memanggil nama Hyuuga.

Matanya langsung mengarah pada asal suara, tapi belum sempat kakinya melangkah menghampiri sosok Riko yang seperti kebingungan di sisi lain jalan, tubuh Izuki ditubruk oleh beberapa orang yang langsung berlari ke arah belakang, berusaha menghindari sapuan asap gas air mata. Keseimangan Izuki hilang dan hampir jatuh.

Iya, hampir jatuh. Karena memang Izuki tidak benar-benar jatuh. Seseorang mengkap tubuhnya sebelum membentur aspal panas dan terinjak-injak kerusahan saat itu. "Kak, baik-baik saja?"

Seorang anak laki-laki, dengan celana abu-abu, baju putih dan jaket hitam terbuka yang menangkapnya. "Kakak mending ke belakang aja, biar ngga luka."

Izuki tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya mengangguk membiarkan anak laki-laki yang menolongnya itu berlari ke arah baris depan sambil berterian, "Oi, Kagami! Kise! Ati-ati, jangan ikutan anarkis. Tetsu dan Akashi jangan ikut maju, kalian jaga di belakang saja! Biar aku, Midorima dan Murasakibara saja yang menghabisi mereka!"

Langkahnya sangat gagah. Jauh lebih gagah dari Izuki yang pasti lebih tua dari anak tadi. Kulit gelapnya membuat dia dengan mudah di kenali di tengah kerumuna ricuh ini. Tapi hal yang membuat Izuki terpaku pada jaket hitam yang dia kenakan adalah rasa terima kasihnya pada anak itu.

Saat itu Izuki seperti baru tersadar, telinga bisa dengan jelas mendengar suara-suara teriakan untuk menarik kembali mereka yang terluka dan para perempuan. Banyak anak-anak dengan celana abu-abu dan baju putih yang menutup diri dengan jaket berbagai warna mulai berlari ke arah garis depan. Sedangkan sebaliknya banyak anak-anak dengan alamamater sama seperti Izuki yang terpaksa ditarik mundur karena langsung terkena imbas dari gas air mata.

"Shun!" tangan Izuki tiba-tiba ditarik. Riko dan Hyuuga akhirnya menemukan dirinya. "Kau dari mana saja? Tiba-tiba menghilang, untung tidak sampai terjadi sesuatu padamu." Mengikuti mau Riko dan Hyuuga akhirnya Izuki ikut minggir dan berusaha mencari Kiyoshi yang sepertinya tadi ada di garis depan.

0o0o0o0o0

Melihat bagaimana sekitarnya saat beristirahat menyadarkan Izuki kalau demo tidak akan pernah selalu berjalan baik. Serapih apapun semua sudah direncanakan, akan selalu ada satu dua orang tidak bertanggung jawab yang bergabung hanya untuk menciptakan kekacauan dan mengatasnamakan semua peserta demo sebagai pelaku dari semua kelakuan tercela mereka.

Sekarang yang terluka karena huru-hara yang mereka sulut bukan hanya satu-dua orang.

Mungkin harusnya Izuki memilih untuk tidak ambil posisi dalam aksi hari ini, tapi hatinya tidak bisa tenang hanya berdiam diri di dalam kamar kos sedangkan teman-teman yang lain bersuaha untuk membuat telinga budeg pemerintah kembali berfungsi dengan semestinya. Setidaknya Izuki harus ikut menyiksa pita suaranya agar hatinya bisa sedikit lega.

"Izuki-kun, bisa bantu kami?" beberapa teman perempuannya yang mengenakan pita merah di lengan bahu mereka datang. Izuki ingat, para perempuan ini ada di garis paling belakang, mereka suka relawan medis darurat yang dibentuk sebelum aksi dijalankan. "Ada banyak yang terluka karena gas air mata dan serangan water cannon tadi. Kalau kau baik-baik saja, kami harap kau mau membantu di belakang."

"Oh, baiklah."

Saat Izuki memasuki zona aman itu dirinya kembali di hadapakan dengan banyaknya anak dengan seragam sekolah yang sedang menerima pertolongan pertama. Mereka dengan jelas menunjukan luka lebam di tubuh mereka, dan saat itu Izuki kembali menangkap sosok anak laki-laki yang tadi sempat membantunya, anak laki-laki yang mengenakan celana abu-abu dan seragam putih yang tertutup jaket hitam dengan nama salah satu STM Negri ternama kota ini.

"Ano, tolong teman saya, kak. Dia tadi jatuh saat rusuh di depan." Temannya yang dia papah diserahkan pada salah satu perempuan yang tadi mengajak Izuki untuk ikut membantu di zona aman itu. "Kise, kau tunggu disini dulu ya, aku akan mencari Tetsu dan Akashi dulu."

"Tunggu." Izuki yang menahannya. Sebelum teman anak itu sempat menarik tangan anak ini, Izuki sudah lebih dulu menariknya untuk membuatnya tetap tinggal di sana.

"Oh, kakak, yang tadi, kan?" Izuki mengangguk. "Kakak baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri bagaimana?" matanya merah. Dia menembus asap dari gas air mata setelah menolong Izuki tadi.

Sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya dia tersenyum lebar. Memamerkan gigi putihnya. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Matamu merah. Siku kirimu jaketmu sobek parah. Kau bilang itu baik-baik saja?" tanpa menunggu jawaban anak itu, Izuki langsung menariknya mengisi salah satu tempat kosong di zona aman itu. Meminta kotak P3K dan satu botol air mineral.

Anak itu menolaknya, berulang kali bilang kalau dirinya baik-baik saja. Tapi ketimbang Izuki, jelas anak itu jauh dari kata baik. "Basuh wajahmu dulu." Sahut Izuki sebelum memaksa dia melepaskan jaket hitam lambang sekolahnya.

Saat Izuki membersihkan sikunya, anak itu mendesis kesakitan. Dan entah kenapa Izuki lega mendengarnya. Anak ini tidak sedang berusaha sok kuat lagi. "Kau harus hati-hati. Kalau dirimu sendiri terluka, bagaimana bisa nanti menolong orang lain lagi?"

Dia cemberut. Mungkin tidak suka dinasihati. Tapi Izuki senang melihatnya. "Aku baik-baik saja, kok."

"Bagus kalau begitu." Saat menutup luka lecet di siku anak itu Izuki baru memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Namamu siapa?"

"Hah? ...oh, aku Daiki, Aomine Daiki."

"Salam kenal, Daiki. Namaku Izuki Shun." Tangannya naik mengusap pucuk kepala anak itu yang masih basah. "Terima kasih sudah menolongku tadi."

"Sama-sama, kak. Aku juga, terima kasih sudah merawatku."

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

**13:54 29/09/2019**

Karena _**SMT x Mahasiswa**_ lagi _hype_, aku mau ikutan. Ini beneran terinspirasi dari macam-macam fanart yang berkeliaran di FB-ku~

Dan kebetulan ini event yang pas buat ngenalin rare pair kesukaanku.

Aomine x Izuki~ salam kenal.

Semoga banyak yang bakal ikutan jatuh cinta sama mereka. Lain kali aku bakal bikin mereka lagi kalo banyak yang suka~

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu aja dariku.

Bye~


End file.
